power in the hood
by 2shockey
Summary: T,J mic and maria adventure


THE FIGHT AGAINST RAMPAGE

(Flashback) 5 years ago, "Hey get back here!"

"Yeah we're not through with you T.J.!" "Leave me alone!" T.J said (Breathing fast).The bullies chased T.J. to the nearby electric power plant. Then it started to rain. T.J. hid behind a fence. Then out of nowhere T.J. was struck by lighting. As the power from the electric power plants surged and the lighting from the sky connected with the plants surge, T.J. was given electric powers and the ability to fly which also knocked T.J. out cold to the ground. T.J woke up still remembering that he was being chased. T.J started to run then all of a sudden he was floating off the ground. "I must get home," T.J said. "What the… I'm flying…… I'm flying, I can't believe I'm flying and I kind a feel exhausted." T.J said just before he fainted.

(T.J. when he was flying for the first time)

The next day T.J woke up at a clubhouse with two kids who looked around his age, starring down at him.

"Hey are you alright man?" "Whoa man you might poke somebody's eye out with that thing" the boy said.

"What are you talking about?" T.J said, and then he looked at his hands and saw balls of electricity in his hands.

"Sorry, he can be kind of rude sometimes," said the girl "Hi my name is Maria and his name is Michael." "What's your name?" she asked? "T.J." he said "T.J. what kind of name is T.J. she said

T.J. Said, "No that's just what people call me. Okay okay Just how did you guy's find me? T.J asked. I'll explain Maria said "while me and Michael were chasing a thief we saw something falling from the sky so Michael sprung into action and we caught you and took you back to are special gifted clubhouse and here we are". So what so special about you guy's? T.J asked. "Well I have gadgets specially made by my uncle Joe" Michael said. "Well I have the ability to heal other people quickly and I know martial arts" Maria said. "Hey T.J my uncle Joe has build a chamber you can go in so you can work on controlling your powers", Michael said. "A chamber?" T.J asked with a clueless look on his face. "Yeah it all seems and feels real when you go inside, but it's just all in your imagination", Michael said.

(_**T.J. when holding the balls of electricity)**_

Meanwhile, back at the lab, "Hey get back here!"Said the officers "You'll never catch me! the thief said,

"CODE RED! CODE RED! Stop, I'm warning you, you don't know what that stuff contains." The officer said "Don't tell me what I don't know Officer" The thief said. "HA HA HA! WHOA WHOA NOOOOOOO! Then the thief fell into a pot of toxin.

(Present day) "Ah what a nice day to spend time with some friends." T.J. said. (Later at Michael's house) (Knock Knock) "Michael, are you home?" T.J said "Ah would you look at this", (picking up a letter off the doorstep) T.J said to himself. _Dear T.J.: Maria, and my uncle Joe and I. went to the "Bahamas" but we left the hyper chamber behind so you can practice working on controlling your powers, sincerely Michael_. "Man that is just great! There is nothing to do and my friends are gone to the Bahamas." Well the city is in no harm what-so-ever, and there's really nothing else for me to do. "Oh I know! I can go into the hyper chamber so I can work on controlling my powers" (the hyper chamber)

Meanwhile (police sirens) boom! AHHH! (People screaming) "This is channel one news reporting live from city hall. I'm Lisa Cole with Mayor Bob Jenkins", "Thank you Lisa I don't know who or what this thing my be but whatever this thing is…Pow!" Mayor!' Give me that!" Rampage said, as he snatches the microphone away

(Rampage)

Meanwhile T.J is in the chamber trying to shoot electricity from his hand. "I think I have been in this chamber a little bit too long and I should probably go and check up on the city. He walks out onto the balcony and sees people running for their lives and screaming. "OH no!" T.J said to himself. I've been in that chamber for so long that now the whole entire city is in danger" T.J said to himself. (T.J. flew back to the city where he met up with Rampage) "When I'm finish with this sorry town I can finally take over the world "Rampage said with great confidence. "Hey rampage you forgot something" T.J said, "What?" then KA-boom! "Uh you dare challenge me?" Rampage said, "Why you little POW!" "Uh this guy is unbelievably strong" T.J said to himself. "You give up yet punk"! "No" BOOM! POW! WHAM! "You just don't know when to quit do ya?" "I don't know the meaning of quit AND I don't care who you are or how strong you might be I will find a way to Defeat You"! T.J. said with great anger. "What, no that's impossible no one should be able to withstand my NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…." BOOM! POW! ZAP! WHAM!

(T.J when fighting rampage) "Don't worry T.J. I will have my revenge" Rampage said before he got in the police car. Three days later (Knock knock) "ah who can this be?" T.J mumbled. "T.J." "Michael" they both said at the same time "Where is everybody else?" T.J. asked. "They went to go get a bite"Micheal said. How was your vacation? T.J asked, "Good how bout you?" Michael said "Long story Michael Long story."

THE GREASTEST SUPER HERO TEAM IS BORN

(4 DAYS AFTER THE EVENTS OF RAMPAGE DESTRUTION)

After the city recover from the damages rampage made we return to are normal life while almost.

Michael: you have to be kidding me I still can't believe while we were gone all the action was happening here.

Maria: get over Michael it's been 2 mouths and school about to start.

Michael and T.J: oh yea school

(Walks into room)Uncle Joe: what's up guys?

Michael: nothing much

T.J and Maria: hi Mr. Joe

Uncle Joe: so what's good in the neighborhood?

Before he can talk T.J saw the city on fire.

T.J: yo guys we got to go ASAP

Michael: Uncle Joe could u cover for us

Uncle Joe: no problem.

As they enter the hideout and threw there costumes on, Maria notice something

Maria: Hey guys have u notice something

The guys: what

Maria: there's no police or fire fighters coming towards the city.

That's Maria she's basically the brains of the team when she's on the field and don't be fooled by her beauty she's an 8 degree black belt in martial arts.

Michael: Ok and u know there to stupid to know when the city is in danger that's why they need us.

That's Michael every since I got my powers we been as tight as pants he's the distraction and muscle of are team.

(Gets hit upside the head by Maria)

Michael: ow! What was that for?

Maria: for being and idiot.

T.J: come on guys lets go.

When they got there T.J was shock to find out who was there.

T.J: NO Not U….. NO I THOUGHT NO.

Rampage: well well well if it isn't T.J oh and u brought the Girl Scout's with u.

Michael: Please you're the only girl scout here u big ape.

Maria: hey!

Michael: sorry Maria

Rampage: who cares I'm still going to beat you but only this time I won't go easy.

T.J: IT'S 3 against one your out number.

Rampage: Oh am I

Can T.J and his friends beat rampage and what trick does rampage have up his sleeve this time TO BE CONTUIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
